Thomas the Romeo Engine
by FlameAmigo619
Summary: Valentines Day has arrived and love has swept the Island of Sodor. Silly mishaps and romantic meetings combined with crazy chaos make this a day that Thomas and Friends will never forget. Please forgive, this is my first time writing a TTTE story!
1. Daily Jobs

**A/N: Ok ok this is VERY VERY uncharacteristic of me to even dream of writing a Thomas the Tank Engine story but reading through the archive of TTTE stories, there really isn't a good story other then Feelings for Diesel. I've been very busy with Echoes, His Foxy Love, and Game On…but I guess I have some time to write up a small Thomas story. Mind you, it'll probably not be THAT good but hey; it's the thought that counts. This one focuses mainly on Valentines Day and the altercations between both Thomas and some of the female engines. ****This story I wrote for a boredom reliever and I must say, it's actually pretty good. So without further ado, here's Thomas the Romeo Engine**

**ISLAND OF SODOR  
THE SHEDS  
****10:42 A.M**

The snow had finally melted from the tracks, February had begun on the Island of Sodor. All of the engines were hard at work as usual, busily bustling back and forth with shipments and joyful passengers. All of the engines loved this time of year, the beginning of Spring was always a very pleasant change of sceneray. With the modelling season also starting, James was thrilled to show off his new coat of paint over and over for attention. Percy loved the beginning of the Spring Harvest, besides his job with the mail he loved delivering flowers to everyone. Poor Henry though was allergic [Bless my tenderbox! Will this ever end? Although for the lady engines of the island, they became a little more shy when around the boy engines. Mavis almost crashed into the rock wall of the quarry for being distracted by how handsome Diesel was. [Ohh he is so handsome in that dashing black coat of paint... Everything became more chaotic when Valentines Day rolled around.

Starting from the left was Toby, Gordon, Henry, Percy, Thomas, Emily, James, Edward, and Rosie as they had just finished waking up and getting their coal and water in.

"Ahhh..." said Gordon. "Nothing better then a good coal filling and boiler heating..."

"Here, here." remarked James. "Must look my best for the photographers today! The famous model: Miss Sodor has chosen ME to be her special engine to sight see with! Imagine! What are the chances?"

"Slim to none..." grumbled Thomas, a little upest over the choice that was being made over the special engine.

"So Toby..." said Henry, looking over. "I heard you slept with Molly last night!"

Toby wheeshed angerily. "Oh knock off...we did NOT. I was low on coal and it was either freeze out in the middle of the woods or stay in a nice warm shed. I was glad Molly offered to share with me at least..."

"It's so beautiful out this morning!" peeped Rosie excitedley. "What do you think Thomas?"

"Huh?" He nodded, a little distracted at the moment at something going on behind one of the sheds. "Oh yeah! Yeah...definitley beautiful..."

Percy giggled. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh! Ummm...nothing...just those two passangers over there..."

The "passangers" were a teenage boy and girl. The girl had her back against one of the sheds while they kissed and felt up eachother's bodies. Thomas couldn't help but watch. For a brief moment, he pictured him and Rosie kissing and his boiler heated up. He dismissed the mere thought though, he didn't even care for her like that!

**DIRECTOR: Oi! What the are you writing!?**

**WRITER: Well come on, kids gotta learn about the birds and the bees and the magical ways of romance! **

DIRECTOR: Oh yes, let's be cute cuddely and friendly and have two teenagers feeling eachother up in plain view of the kiddy mind! If you like unemployment buddy, you'd best watch where you're going with this. 

Suddenly, a car honk was heard and Thomas whistled very loudly, shuddering and getting into attention. It was Sir Topham Hatt. He opened the car door and stood looking at all the engines.

"Good morning, my engines." he said happily.

The engines all whistled happily.

"So what are our jobs for today?" asked Toby.

The Fat Controller-

**DIRECTOR: Don't write that!**

**WRITER: Why not?**

**DIRECTOR: We can't say something politically incorrect!**

**WRITER: Nobody will notice...allright, I'll change it.**

The errr...horizontally challenged Controller adjusted his black top hat. "Well, as you all know today is Valentines Day. Today is indeed a very special day and all of you will have important jobs today."

"What's Valentines Day, sir?" asked the blue cheeky engine.

"Valentines Day is a special day for a man and a woman, or a boy engine and a girl engine, to give gifts to one another, enjoy eachother's company, and perhaps ask the other to be their Valentines, showing a sign of love."

The engines whistled happily. Rosie giggled and blushed, looking over at Thomas with shy eyes. Thomas smiled back and looked back at Sir Topham Hatt.

"Now that we have that out of the way...James, you will be meeting Miss Sodor at Troybreck-

**DIRECTOR: Oh come on, nobody is going to know where that is. it's bad enough we add a new location ever fleepin episode. Make it the basics here.**

"Sorry, you'll be meeting Miss Sodor at Wellsworth Station. I'd suggest you look your best, she'll be bringing her 14-year old daughter with her and she is quite fond of trains."

James whistled excitedley. "Ohh yes sir! Wouldn't want to look TOO good for her." He drove out slowly onto the turntable and began to get turned around.

"Edward?" said the controller.

"Yes, sir?"

"I know the workload has been tough for you latley, with your new route and all..."

"No sir!" exclaimed the wise one. "I like my new route. I'm not complaining."

"Very well then. I want you to go to the Docks and deliver the ingredients for Miss Sodor's cake. They'll be waiting for you there. This is your only job you have to do today. Can you manage Edward?"

Edward yawned and felt his wheels tense and boiler ache. "No problem, sir. It'll be an honor."

More jobs were given out to the other engines. Gordon would be in charge of the sight seeing tour of the island for Miss Sodor. Percy was in charge of delivering the special Valentines Day Mail for the boys and girls to read. Henry offered to help by taking precious diamonds to the Jewler Store for them to make into beautiful jewlery. As for Toby, Toby would be working at the Quarry with Bill, Ben, and Mavis to collect the china clay for an important sculpture. While Hatt was speaking with the engines, Rosie kept looking over at Thomas and they locked eyes for a few moments. She obviously had a huge crush on Thomas although it was uncertain if the blue engine had any crush on her.

"Now Thomas...? Thomas?"

Thomas looked at the Controller. "Sir?"

"I want you and Rosie to help around the Yard with any other jobs until the big ceremony tonight."

Rosie whistled sweetly. "Yes sir!" She got onto the turntable and winked at Thomas.

Thomas blushed lightly. "Thank you, sir." He crept onto the turntable lightly and sighed, today was going to be a LOOONNNG day.


	2. Romance Begins

**SODOR DOCKS**

At the docks, fresh fish and cargo were being transported from the ships to the other trains for delivery. Edward arrived right on time with a refrigerator car. They were making a special vanilla ice cream chocolate cake for Miss Sodor. The smell was so good, Edward's boiler made a smooth tingle.

"What kind of ice cream do they have?" Smiled Rusty, the young Narrow Gauge engine looking up at the crate.

"Hmmm…that thar smells like Briney Delight." Said Salty, the dockyard diesel. "Me driver always gets me some after a long hard days work."

Edward looked up at the crate. "It does smell good." He looked at Rusty and Salty. "You know what today is?"

"Aye." Said Salty. "Me thinks it be Valentines Day. Me fireman is very excited. He's got a lovely bouquet of sea lilies to give to his sweet maiden…ahhh romance…"

Rusty blushed, looking up at the crate. She was ver-

**DIRECTOR: WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!**

**WRITER: What the bloody hell now?**

**DIRECTOR: Since when was Rusty a girl?**

**WRITER: I don't know…since Season 9? They messed up on the genders. She looks pretty girly to me.**

**DIRECTOR: Allright fine…**

The crate was slowly being loaded into the car as Rusty looked over at Edward.

"Edward, have you found a valentine yet?" asked the little diesel.

"Umm…no not really. I don't know if I'm going to though. I've got a long journey ahead and Valentines aren't at the head of my train of thought."

Rusty blushed slightly. "Well…ummm…maybe when you finish would you like to-"

The loud echo of one of the ships horns sounded. The crate was finished being carried in and Edward's driver got back into the seat.

"Allright Edward!" he said. "We got a long way to go! Is the load too heavy?"

"No, sir." Said the old one. "I'm sorry Rusty, maybe we can chat later?"

Rusty wheeshed sadly. "I…guess…"

Edward chuffed away. Rusty was upset.

"Aye there…" said Salty. "Do not be worrying, lass. You'll be finding a Valentine sooner then you tink."

"I hope so…"

Edward puffed at a slow pace, making his way slowly to the bakery. He climbed up Gordon's hill and his axels grinded, making Edward grimace in pain.

"Easy there boy…" said his driver. "We're almost there."

Edward tried to catch his breath and almost lost his breath speeding down the hill again. As he made his way to a nearby station, he spotted James talking to Emily. He could overhear some of their conversation.

"James, please." She said. "I told you before, I don't want to be your valentine!"

"Sure you do!" smirked the cocky one. "Look at my red paint, you and I would be a glorious sight together."

"Ugggh!" wheeshed Emily. "I'd never want to be with someone as conceited as you! All you care about is yourself! Not to mention you've asked this same question to the other girls!"

**DIRECTOR: God friggin...what is it with you and romance?**

**WRITER: Well things could be worse.**

**DIRECTOR: Don't even go there.**

James laughed. "Emily, you're gorgeous. Be my valentine."

Edward stopped. "Excuse me."

Emily looked over at Edward and smiled excitedly. "Hi Edward!"

He nodded before James glared back at him. "Shouldn't you be on your way, slow coach?"

"Don't talk to me like that." He said. "Emily doesn't want to be your valentine! You're the slow coach, you should have been at Wellsworth 10 minutes ago!"

James' eyes widened. "Oh! Oh my you're right!" He quickly chugged his wheels and wheeshed flirtingly at Emily. "See you later, cutie!"

Emily growled and let off steam. "I cannot STAND him. He's so arrogant."

"Don't mind him." Smiled Edward. "That's how James is. Looks like this is a game to him."

Emily smiled and chuffed next to Edward. "Thank you Edward." She sweetly whistled next to him.

Edward blushed and sweetly whistled back.

"Mind if I ride along the rails with you? I finished my errand already."

"I don't mind."

She giggled. "Good! Race ya!" Emily chuffed off happily.

"Oh come now!" laughed the blue one. "I can't keep up!"

**SODOR SWITCHING JUNCTION**

Thomas sighed sadly as he shunted another truck into the sidings. Rosie had disappeared though for an unknown reason. [I'll only be a bit. I have to go an get my surprise! This left Thomas alone by himself. He went into the Coach section and coupled up to take out Annie and Clarabell.

"Where did Rosie go?" asked Annie.

"I don't know." Said Thomas. "She said she had to get a surprise."

"I'm surprised you don't take any jobs with her." Said Clarabell. "She's very eager to work with you."

"Yeah, a little too eager sometimes…" said Thomas. "She followed me around for a chat, it's like she's really interested in me."

"Are you interested in her?" said Annie.

Thomas blushed and he wheeshed. "Who? Me? No! She's just a friend!"

"Oh really?" said Clarabell, raising her eyebrow. "She really fancies you Thomas."

"Ehh…I don't know." He gently pulled out Annie onto the turntable.

"I don't know if I want to be in love. I mean…Rosie is really nice…and sweet…and…awfully…uhmm…"

Clarabell giggled as Thomas made a weird wolf whistling whistle sound from his boiler. Thomas blushed and looked away.

"Oh come on!" laughed Annie. "Just admit it! You fancy her Thomas!"

Thomas sighed and shunted Annie into the corner, returning for Clarabell. Just then, Rosie came back with a truck full of beautiful lilies. Thomas blushed as Rosie shunted it to him, coming over to the siding to see Thomas.

"I got some lilies for you Thomas! Aren't they beautiful?"

Thomas made the whistling sound again. "Y-Y…yeah…I…wow…"

**WRITER: Ohhh if engines could have boners...LOL**

She giggled and chugged next to him. "You're really cute when you blush Thomas…"

Annie and Clarabell giggled at Thomas' reaction. He was mesmerized with her eyes.

"I like them a lot Rosie." He took a deep breath and let out a small sweet whistle.

Rosie gasped and Annie and Clarabell giggled and whispered to eachother.

"You…you do?" said Rosie.

"They're very beautiful." Said Thomas, looking at them. "…Just…like you." Poor Thomas was shocked to hear what he was saying.

Rosie blushed more and giggled, whistling sweetly. "Thank you Thomas!! YOU ARE SO SWEET!"

Thomas nodded and Rosie rushed off to shunt more. Annie and Clarabell winked at him. Thomas was happy, maybe having a Valentine would be a nice change.

**SODOR QUARRY**

China clay was being loaded into the freight trucks and workers were hard at work digging out minerals and rocks for Miss Sodor's special sculpture. Bill and Ben shunted loads of granite to the rock grinder and Fergus shunted cars of fresh limestone into the sidings. Toby arrived and was greeted warmly by Mavis and Fergus.

"Good to have you here today, Toby!" said Fergus. "We could really use your help."

"No problem." smiled Toby. "Whats the structure they are doing?"

"It's beautifully crafted." said Mavis. "I have no idea what it is though."

Toby laughed and looked at the sheds. "It's good to see you Mavis."

"Always a pleasure, hun." replied Mavis with a smile.

The joy however was silenced by the sound of a menacing purr from a diesel engine. Diesel rolled up next to Mavis. "What are you doing here, steamie?"

"Sir Topham Hatt sent me to help." said Toby, showing no signs of fear. "Is that a problem?"

Diesel glared. "Yes. This is MY Quarry. The sheds are mine, the rocks are mine, you're getting nothing out of coming here."

Mavis rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

Diesel honked his horn. "You got something to say? I thought I told you to go to work."

**DIRECTOR: Great...now you're making Diesel a pimp.**

**WRITER: Well...isn't he?**

"Just who do you think you are?" exclaimed Mavis. "You don't own me!"

"You're a diesel Mavis! And what Diesel says, diesels do! Now go to work!"

Mavis stood her ground. "No. I'm staying with Toby."

Diesel laughed. "Who? This old steampot? He's got nothing to offer!"

"Perhaps a better paintjob and the ability to be kind perhaps?"

Bill and Ben snickered at the comment.

"I've been kind! I helped you steamies out before with the airport!"

"Because Sir Topham Hatt would have sent you to to the smelter yards if you didn't."

"I'm the World's Strongest Engine!"

"You ended up in a barge in the river after FAILING to pull 20 trucks yet a STEAMIE could."

Diesel wheeshed. "That prooves nothing! Mavis is still mine!"

Mavis smirked and wheeshed out all the extra dust around her, smearing against Diesel's paint as Bill and Ben laughed. "Whatever Diesel!" She hummed by Toby and smiled. "Thanks, hun."

Diesel glared and sulked away, fuming. Toby smiled and chuffed next to Mavis as they observed the sculpture. "So...Mavis?"

"Yes?" Her eyes glittered.

"Umm...well I've kinda been looking for a Valentine today. No luck though, but I was wondering..."

Mavis started to blush. "Toby...you're so sweet...yes I will be." She purred happily.

Toby smiled and rang his bell gently as Diesel watched. "Ohh you just wait Toby...I'll show you why they call me the King of the Steamies."

**DIRECTOR: ...You've got to be kidding me.**

**WRITER: What?**

**DIRECTOR: There is no way that PBS is going to let us put this on the air. Might as well make the show for teens!**

**WRITER: So? People have got to learn eventually.**

**DIRECTOR: It sucks. It sucks really bad. I pay you to write GOOD stories not stories like this!**

**WRITER: I think it's a good story at least...**

**DIRECTOR: Well Toby has found a valentine and Edward and Thomas have yet to find one. What about Henry, Gordon, and James? Does Rusty ever find one?**

**WRITER: Let the suspense commence.**


	3. Diesel's Scheme

**NEAR KELSTROPH STATION**

Edward wheezed and coughed, his axles ached and his boiler rumbled. Emily was much more faster then him, even though it was a game he was having a hard time even keeping up with her. Emily laughed, she was enjoying playing with Edward. Finally, they reached a junction and Edward caught up, panting and letting off steam.

"W…pant…Why…pant…why did pant…you pant…have…pant…pantcoughwheeze…go so fast Emily…?"

Emily giggled although she felt slightly guilty for pushing Edward to his limits. "I'm sorry…I was only playing."

Edward chuckled lightly. "I know…still...pant...you gave me a run for my money."

The green engine smiled. "Glad I could help." She chugged slowly past him and they slowly rode across the tracks. "Do you want me to help you with that load, hun?"

Edward looked back at his load, it was getting heavier and heavier by the minute. He was beginning to doubt his capabilities. "It's not much further...pant...I think...cough...COUGH...I think I can manag...manage...cough."

Emily slowed down so that they were side by side. "Well if you're sure." She whistled sweetly next to him.

Edward blushed and whistled back. They continued to ride the rails until they finally reached the station where Edward wheeshed and closed his eyes. "Aghh...thank god that's done with..."

Emily switched rails while Edward backed into a siding. "Hun, you're really tired. Go back to the sheds, you look like you deserve a good rest."

Edward looked at her. "But what about the load? I have to get it to the bakery."

"Don't worry. I will." said Emily eagerly, hooking up to the load and smiling then turning her eyes back and looking away. "Ohh Edward...if only you knew how much I liked you..."

Edward didn't hear this but rode up next to her and whistled. "I appreciate the help...Emily. Umm...could I ask you something?"

The green one blushed, hoping it was the question she was eagerly waiting for. "Yes, hun?"

Edward blushed and took in a deep breath. "Will you be my valentine?"

Emily whistled loudly and excitedley, almost scaring the passangers. "ME? OH YES! YES EDWARD!"

**DIRECTOR: Oi...mate, you have NEVER watched the show have you?**

**WRITER: Yeah I have. I thought it would be nice to spice up her personality.**

**DIRECTOR: She's an egotistical scottish power freak and you have her acting like a flirty wench! Come on! You can do better then that! And what about Rusty?**

**WRITER: ...you'll see what I have planned in store.**

The wise blue one was a little taken aback, he had to really think about asking her. Although, in the back of his mind, he felt a little guilty. Rusty had wanted to ask him but there wasn't any time to ask. He did feel a little comfortable now that Emily had said yes.

"Thanks so much for this Edward!" said Emily. "When I'm done with this, wanna come to my shed?"

Edward blushed more. "Er...umm sure!"

"Great! I'll see you then!" And she chugged off.

**SODOR QUARRY**

As the day progressed, Toby and the twins worked as fast as their wheels could carry them. China clay dust swirled around the air while Mavis and Toby, now Valentine's partners, had fun with their loads and with all four togethor, work was going very smoothly. Except...for Diesel. He watched and seethed with envy as Mavis and Toby laughed and had fun togethor. Behind him, a large diesel with a mechanical claw on the roof of his mechanical frame.

"Are you sure you want to through with this?" said Diesel 10.

"Yes." growled Diesel. "Get rid of Toby. Nobody takes Mavis away from me. ESPECIALLY A STEAMIE."

Diesel 10 looked confused. "I thought we had gotten rid of all this grudge against steamies thing."

"Not from where I'm standing. I won't ask again. Toby is going to get exactly what's coming to him."

Diesel 10 sighed, he unlike Diesel was actually comfortable with steamies. While this was going on, Toby was shunting cars into the shaft to take down to the rock grinder and mines. It was a narrow entrance, big enough for Toby. The black diesel watched as Diesel 10 coupled up to a car and watched Toby finishing shunting cars. Diesel 10 growled lowly and used his claw, gripping a shaft above him and squishing it, letting all the fresh china clay pour into his car.

"Yes...now push it into the shaft. Toby is right there...DO IT."

Diesel 10 waited and then slowly drove up behind Toby. The gears clicked onto the bottom of the cars wheels and he used his claw to switch the coupling to Toby. Mavis had seen this.

"HEY!" she said. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Who? Me?" said Diesel 10, backing up slightly and dropping the chain down on the ground.

"How did you get the fresh china clay dust? It's not even finished yet!"

Diesel growled and rolled hjis eyes. "Everything...I have to do everything by myself..." He honked his horn and charged, slamming into Mavis.

Toby saw what Diesel did. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Diesel ignored him and shoved the coupling onto Mavis. The winch started pulling and Mavis was being tugged back.

"HELP! TOBY!" she yelled.

Toby quickly took the extra part of the chain and the driver stood on the front of Toby, gripping the chain and hooking it on Toby's cowcatcher. "Pull! We can get her out!"

Diesel glared at Diesel 10. "WELL DON'T JUST SIT THERE! STOP THEM!"

Diesel 10 reached his claw up and reached for the coupling. However, he was looking at Mavis, her terrified eyes then into the shaft where the rock grinder was. With a quick decision, he gripped the chain and yanked it from Toby.

"NO!" yelled Toby. "STOP!"

Diesel laughed. "I warned you Toby...bad things happen when you mess with me."

Toby glared at Diesel then at Diesel 10. "Diesel 10, don't do this! PLEASE! I LOVE HER!"

...Everything went silent. Diesel's jaw almost dropped and Diesel 10 looked straight into Toby's eyes. With an awkward silence, Diesel 10 sighed and pulled the chain, pulling Mavis out of the gears and onto the tracks. Mavis looked at Toby in disbelief. "Toby...you..."

Suddenly, a honk was heard and a car drove up the side of the road. It was Sir Topham Hatt.

"Grease and oil..." growled Diesel.

Hatt got out of his car and glared at both Diesel 10 and Diesel. "Just what exactly where you two up to?"

"Well...ummm ...sir we just saved Mavis' life!" said Diesel, faking to be the hero.

"HE WAS-" Diesel glared at her. "...trying to...sir..."

"Oh really?" Topham crossed his arms and looked at Diesel. "Is that so?"

"Yes sir!" said Diesel, trying to act casual. "The shaft broke up ahead and the momentum sent the car down the track into Mavis! Toby here tried to push her in! He doesn't like diesels sir!"

"Liar!" yelled Toby. "YOU HEARTLESS PIECE OF SCRAP! Sir, I would never!"

"I can proove it sir." said Diesel, driving over to above the shaft. "It collapsed from weight and the momentum sent the car down the track."

Hatt looked over at Toby, shaking his head. "Diesel 10? Did you see what happened?"

Diesel glared at Diesel 10 and told mouthed DON'T. "...Yes, sir...I...was told by Diesel...to get rid of Toby."

"Me?" laughed Diesel. "I wouldn't dare!"

"Yes you would!" said Mavis. "You just want me to be your little slave! Sir, he is so evil! He wants me to be his girlfriend and I keep telling him no, he won't listen to me!"

Sir Topham Hatt thought for a moment. He looked back at the broken shaft and the dust. "...Diesel, you would never lie to me would you?"

Diesel gulped. "Of course not, sir!"

Toby looked at the shaft. "Sir, this is straight track. It's not going down. If Diesel was telling the truth, the track would slide down."

The Fat Controller-

**DIRECTOR: STOP CALLING HIM FAT!**

**WRITER: That's what the Reverand called him.**

**DIRECTOR: I don't give two hoots if she called him the Insanely Jared Sized Controller!**

**WRITER: ...snicker...**

**DIRECTOR: What was that?**

**WRITER: Oh nothing...ahhhSubwaychoo!**

**DIRECTOR: ...bless you. Get back to work.**

Hatt pondered, scratching his chin then looking at Diesel. "You know what Diesel? You're a terrible liar. Threatening and almost destroying another steam engine? This is a punishment that WILL NOT go by unaccounted for. You will be taken to the Smelters."

"BUT SIR!" yelled Diesel.

"No But's Diesel." said Hatt. "You will stay there for the rest of the week until I give you proper judgement. Now leave, before I send you to be turned to scrap. NOW."

Diesel growled and looked at Diesel 10. "Traitor..."

Toby looked at Mavis. "Are you ok, Mavis?"

Mavis wheeshed a little. "Y-Yes...I'm fine...Toby did you mean what you said? Or where you saying that just to save me?"

Toby smiled. "I only say things that I mean and I do love you Mavis."

Bill and Ben watched. "Oooo...this is great fun..."

The trucks even started to sing a little tune, much to Mavis and Toby's embarassment.

_Toby and Mavis, sitting in the shed_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

"Allright allright!" laughed Mavis. "That's enough."

The trucks shut up and Mavis went to her shed. "Just so you know...I wouldn't want any other engine then you to be my Valentie, hun...I love you too Toby..."

Toby rang his bell happily while Diesel 10 watched. "Look...I'm really sorry Toby."

Toby looked at him and sighed. "...apology accepted. Just please don't let it happen again."

Diesel 10 nodded and drove off as Bill and Ben went back to work. Toby drove up to Mavis and their lips met, kissing for the first time.


End file.
